A cap is known from Ger. Gbm. G 89 14 759.6 which can be slid into place (e.g. in plug fashion) over a stable mounting base on which a rear view mirror is mounted.
In Ger. Gbm. G 94 09 566.3 it is proposed to use a transparent or translucent cap. An illuminating device comprising light-emitting diodes or light reflective materials is provided inside of the external mirror device of the vehicle. This enables accurate determination of the position of a vehicle from an external vantage point, whether the vehicle is stationary or moving. Such a capability is particularly advantageous in the case of two moving vehicles which are approaching each other.
However, the described device is expensive; further, in present-day external mirrors having electrically adjustable mirror elements, the space available to accommodate such illuminating devices, which would be the space between the cap, the mounting base, and the mirror element, is inadequate.
Accordingly, the underlying problem of the present invention is to devise an uncomplicated arrangement whereby an observer can easily determine the position of a vehicle.